Mondes parallèles
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot Klefan, Univers alternatif et slash, bien sûr :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes car il est plutôt complexe de résumer un one-shot. Bonne lecture.


**AN ****: Voilà mon premier one-shot Klefan, bien dégoulinant de sentiments (xD, désolée, on ne se refait pas). Je dédicace de nouveau cette fic à Tab', qui comprendra sûrement les petits clins d'œil que j'ai glissés dans le texte pour elle. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se voit en bas **

En regardant la scène à distance, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir était deux jeunes hommes engagés dans une discussion pour le moins animée. Soudain, l'un d'eux plaqua l'autre contre un mur et lui chuchota probablement quelque menace à l'oreille, leurs deux visages si proches qu'on aurait pu les croire sur le point de s'embrasser, si tant est que l'on n'ait pas vu l'échange précédant cette étrange étreinte.

Les deux jeunes femmes qui observaient la scène ne pouvaient pas entendre les paroles échangées, trop lointaines pour qu'elles parviennent à leurs oreilles. Toutefois, elles restaient attentives au moindre détail perceptible, pendues aux lèvres des deux hommes qu'elles devaient se contenter de voir bouger.

Soudain, une tiers personne, dont la voix était audible, vint briser la magie et la bizarrerie de ce moment d'un tonitruant

« Couper !

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent une posture naturelle et se sourirent.

_C'était super les gars ! La tension que vous faites passer est presque palpable ! Leur cria la réalisatrice de la série. Puis elle ajouta :

_Vous pouvez prendre une pause. On tourne dans un quart d'heure.

Klaus et Stefan profitèrent de leur pause pour aller boire un café. Ils se dirigeaient vers leurs loges lorsque les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient observé le tournage les approchèrent précautionneusement.

_Excusez-moi, Tenta la moins timide des deux. Une fois que l'attention des deux acteurs fut captée, elle poursuivit :

_Pourriez-vous nous signer un autographe s'il vous plaît ?

_Bien sûr, acquiescèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Leur admiratrice leur tendit alors deux morceaux de papier.

_Moi c'est Blair. Informa-t-elle.

_Et moi c'est Samantha. Déclara à son tour la deuxième jeune femme, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusqu'alors.

Alors que Klaus et Stefan écrivaient respectivement un petit message à leurs fans, les deux jeunes filles les complimentèrent.

_On adore vraiment ce que vous faites, commença Samantha

_Oui, vous feriez vraiment un joli couple !... Enfin, vos personnages je veux dire… Se rectifia Blair, plutôt embarrassée par ce lapsus révélateur.

_C'est vrai ! On les ship vous savez ? Interjecta Samantha, tentant de venir en aide à son amie.

_Vous les… shippez ? Répéta Stefan sur un ton interrogatif.

_Elles imaginent nos personnages dans une relation amoureuse, Stefan, clarifia Klaus.

_Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre, la compréhension illuminant son visage.

Stefan ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais Klaus avait rougi lorsque la conversation avait dérivé sur la relation des personnages qu'ils incarnaient. Même après que les deux jeunes femmes aient depuis bien longtemps quitté le plateau, cette partie spécifique de la conversation, elle, ne quitta pas l'esprit de Klaus.

En réalité, Klaus se shippait en quelque sorte avec Stefan, sans que le jeune homme ne le sache. A chaque fois que le personnage qu'il incarnait devait toucher celui de Stefan, Klaus sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer, ses mains devenir moite et sa respiration se saccader. Malheureusement, leurs deux personnages étant les principaux de la série télévisée dans laquelle ils jouaient, Klaus avait à toucher Stefan beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… Non, plutôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu puisque, en vérité, Klaus aimait beaucoup les contacts physiques que leurs deux rôles impliquaient. Toutefois, ses réactions pour le moins inappropriées étaient difficiles à dissimuler et, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un se rendrait compte que son attitude envers Stefan était plus ambigüe que celle d'un homme envers un ami.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà visité plusieurs sites lui ayant appris que de nombreux fans aimeraient voir les personnages de Klaus et Stefan débuter une relation amoureuse… Enfin, les expressions utilisées tournaient plutôt autour de « se rouler une pelle », et bien d'autres que la bienséance ne permet pas de retranscrire (je pense que ce commentaire se suffit à lui-même, un dessin serait probablement inutile).

La situation ne fit qu'empirer. Seulement une dizaine de jours plus tard, Stefan débarqua chez Klaus de façon plutôt inattendue. Le propriétaire fit entrer son meilleur ami à l'air attristé. Il remarqua presque immédiatement que le jeune homme tenait sur l'épaule un gros sac de voyage.

_Stefan, que s'est-il passé ?

Il baissa les yeux et répondit en bégayant :

_Je… C'est fini avec Jessica.

_Oh, je vois. Je suis désolé pour toi Steffi. Compatit Klaus, en utilisant le surnom que Stefan acceptait uniquement lorsqu'il était celui qui l'utilisait.

_Ne t'en fais pas… ce n'était qu'une question de temps de toute façon. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même ces temps-ci et, je ne peux pas être engagé dans une relation sérieuse alors que je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je vais…

Klaus conduisit Stefan à l'intérieur et le fit assoir sur son canapé, prenant place à ses côtés avant de placer son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

_Tout va s'arranger, ça arrive d'être perdu parfois. Rassura-t-il.

_J'espère Klaus, j'espère, déclara Stefan avec l'ombre d'un sourire mélancolique.

Puis, il demanda :

_Je peux rester ? Si ça te dérange, je peux aller à l'hôtel.

_Evidemment que tu peux rester, assura Klaus avant de se lever et d'ajouter,

_Je vais aller te chercher une couverture.

Il revint vite, son sésame en main, et retrouva Stefan déjà allongé sur le canapé, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Il posa la couverture à côté du jeune homme et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, les garçons partirent ensemble au travail et, une fois arrivés, on leur annonça un rebondissement scénaristique absolument inespéré, mais malgré tout attendu par les fans de la série.

La scénariste, Caroline, les amena à son bureau et les fit assoir. Elle engagea la conversation et entra dans le vif du sujet sans plus attendre :

_Alors voilà, nous avons décidé de pimenter un peu les choses entre vos deux personnages…

_Quel genre de piment ? S'enquit Klaus, seulement partiellement satisfait de cette information incomplète.

_Du genre, relation plus qu'amicale…

_Oui, enfin, relation amoureuse. Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des gants, appelons les choses par leurs noms, rétorqua Stefan.

_Cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? Questionna Caroline.

Klaus fit de son mieux pour rester indifférent et composé, se retenant de montrer l'effet, et il n'était pas des moindres, que cette nouvelle avait sur lui.

_Aucun problème de mon côté, répondit Stefan, devançant Klaus.

_Pareil pour moi, répondit à son tour ce dernier.

_Ok, donc c'est réglé. Vous aurez le script du prochain épisode plus tard dans la matinée. Bon, bien sûr, tout ça va se faire progressivement, mais, vu ce que s'imagine déjà le public, les signes semblent déjà là, donc ça ne prendra pas énormément de temps. Il suffira de détériorer la relation actuelle de ton personnage encore plus qu'on ne l'a déjà fait, Stefan, expliqua Caroline.

_Oh, un ratage de plus ou de moins… répliqua celui-ci, blasé.

Klaus répondit au regard interrogateur de Caroline :

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une longue histoire, on t'expliquera plus tard.

Klaus remarqua seulement à cet instant que ce qui arrivait à Stefan et à son personnage était quasiment identique, le jeune homme ne put donc s'empêcher de souhaiter que cet étonnant parallèle ne se poursuive, bien qu'un coming-out de Stefan fût peu vraisemblable.

Une fois le week-end venu, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leur jour de congé ensemble, tout comme ils le faisaient pour leur semaine de travail. Pendant la soirée, Stefan put se confier à son meilleur ami et ils en vinrent rapidement à discuter de sa rupture avec Jessica.

_Je t'avais dit que ça faisait un moment que ça n'aller plus entre elle et moi… Je ne la voyais presque plus et, je ne ressentais pas particulièrement le besoin de la voir. Et puis, elle me le reprochait constamment, on ne pouvait pas passer deux jours sans se disputer à ce sujet.

_Donc, tu penses que c'est définitivement fini ? Demanda Klaus.

_Oui. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble, forcer les choses ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Répondit son interlocuteur. Puis, il renchérit :

_Et, tu sais quel était son sujet de dispute favori ces derniers temps ?

Klaus fit un signe de tête négatif, évidemment, et Stefan répondit donc à cette question qu'il avait lui-même posé :

_Elle a jugé que je passais trop de temps avec toi, plutôt, je cite, que je passais « tout mon temps avec Klaus » Dit-il, dans une piètre imitation de sa femme.

_Euh, désolé de te l'annoncer Steffi, mais… c'est un peu vrai. Affirma Klaus.

_ Oui, je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus continuer avec Jessica. On ne passe pas le tout son temps avec son meilleur ami quand on est dans une relation amoureuse épanouie. Enfin… c'est ce que je crois. Expliqua Stefan.

_Tu as sûrement raison. Enfin, de toute façon, je serais le dernier à me plaindre du temps que tu passes avec moi, avoua Klaus, qui se rendit ensuite compte de la connotation de ces paroles.

_Oh, c'est si mignon mon petit Klausounet, minauda Stefan tout en riant malgré ses tentatives de rester sérieux. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami si sentimental, la tentation fut donc trop grande pour ne pas en profiter.

_Ah, ah, c'est hilarant, ironisa Klaus.

_Oh, ne te vexe pas mon petit Klaus, c'est vrai que c'était mignon. Mais bon, changeons de sujet, assez parlé de moi, parlons un peu de ta vie amoureuse.

_Non, je préférerais autant parler de tout autre chose, admit Klaus.

_C'est injuste ! Chacun son tour, j'ai déballé ma vie là mon pote. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucune fille n'a su trouver ton cœur en guimauve sous ton extérieur en acier ? S'anima Stefan, curieux comme jamais, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

_Déjà, c'était la métaphore la plus niaise que tu aies jamais pondue. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question : non, aucune fille n'a « trouvé mon cœur en guimauve », avoua le jeune homme.

_Je suis vraiment étonné. Tu es si sentimental !

_Stefan… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

_Vas-y. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Klaus.

Le jeune homme paraissait ne pas trouver ses mots.

_Crache le morceau, tu commences à me faire flipper. Pressa Stefan, pendu aux lèvres de Klaus.

_Voilà, je… je suis gay, finit par annoncer Klaus.

Stefan soupira de soulagement.

_Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Je croyais que t'allais m'annoncer une maladie incurable ou je ne sais quoi.

_Alors, ça ne te gènes pas ? Questionna Klaus, surpris.

_Bien sûr que non. On n'est plus au Moyen-Age et tu es mon meilleur ami. En plus, je n'ai aucun droit de désapprouver quoique ce soit de tes choix sexuels, et personne ne devrait le pouvoir ! S'exclama Stefan passionnément.

_Wow, ça te tient à cœur on dirait ! S'étonna Klaus.

_Tout ce qui te concerne me tient à cœur, déclara Stefan.

_Oh, regarde qui est mignon maintenant ! Tu me tiens à cœur aussi mon petit Steffinounet. Puis Klaus pensa : « plus que tu ne le crois ».

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et interrompit, par la même occasion, la conversation aux multiples sous-entendus.

Klaus alla ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de voir sa sœur débarquer à l'improviste.

_Rebekah, quelle bonne surprise. Salua Klaus sur un ton des plus neutres qui contrastait totalement avec ses paroles.

_Désolée de débarquer comme ça mais tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel alors je me suis inquiétée.

_Oui maman, ce n'est pas grave. Se moqua-t-il, ce qui lui valut un tirage de langue de la part de sa sœur. Ces deux-là n'arrêteraient jamais de se chamailler comme des écoliers !

_Bon, bah, puisque tu es là, j'imagine que tu peux rester, déclara Klaus, feignant l'agacement. Il aimait sa sœur, et il aimait presque autant la taquiner.

_Oh, je vois que je dérange, remarqua la jeune femme en remarquant que son frère n'était pas seul.

_Non, vous ne dérangez pas. Rassura Stefan.

_Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu dois être Stefan.

Comme le jeune homme acquiesça, Rebekah reprit :

_Tu ne vas pas tutoyer la sœur de ton meilleur ami, tout comme je ne tutoie pas le meilleur ami de mon frère.

_Ok, pas de soucis, ça te dit de regarder un film avec nous ?

_Oui bien sûr ! Vous avez une idée en particulier ?

_Non, on pensait juste regarder ce qu'il y a sur le câble, intervint Klaus.

_Oh, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Harry Potter à la télé ce soir.

_Rebekah, tu l'as déjà vu trente fois, réprimanda son grand frère.

_Et, sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas un peu enfantin ? Questionna Stefan.

_N'importe quoi, Harry Potter est une saga tellement épique qu'on peut l'apprécier de l'enfance au troisième âge, contredit Rebekah.

Klaus soupira, montrant son manque d'enthousiasme face à la proposition de sa sœur. Celle-ci se mit alors à faire des yeux de chien battu et Klaus sut instantanément qu'il en été fini de sa volonté de lui refuser le visionnage de ce film.

_Bon d'accord.

La jeune femme, folle de joie, s'empara de la télécommande et se jeta dans le fauteuil, laissant le canapé aux garçons.

Klaus lança un regard désolé dans la direction de Stefan et se sentit obligé de s'excuser :

_Je suis désolé Steffi, je ne peux rien lui refuser quand elle fait ses yeux de chien battu, c'est un de mes points faibles depuis l'enfance.

_Ce n'est rien, tant qu'on passe une bonne soirée ensemble.

Klaus ne savait exactement ce que Stefan entendait par « ensemble », s'il incluait Rebekah ou non, mais il ne chercha pas à savoir malgré son désir de connaître la réponse à ses questionnements.

Klaus, qui avait déjà vu le film une bonne dizaine de fois avec sa sœur, et Stefan, qui n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de films (paradoxalement, puisqu'il jouait dans une série sur des vampires), somnolaient au bout d'une demi-heure.

Stefan avait posé la tête sur l'épaule musclée de Klaus, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua, les deux hommes étant habitués à être proches l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient plutôt tactiles et, ne se trouvant pas souvent en présence d'une tiers personne, ils ne se doutaient pas que cette attitude puisse paraître équivoque.

Rebekah, pourtant, vit une signification plus profonde au contact physique des deux jeunes hommes et s'exclama :

_Mais, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez ensemble !

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de maudir intérieurement sa sœur et sa maladresse légendaire. Il fallait toujours qu'elle mette les deux pieds dans le plat !

_Oh, mais, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, informa Stefan avec un rire gêné. Cet embarras étonna Klaus, puisque peu de choses pouvaient provoquer une telle réaction chez son ami.

_Oh, je suis désolée, vous aviez l'air si proche. »

Les deux garçons rougirent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Rebekah. Elle aurait une conversation avec son imbécile de frère très bientôt.

Le reste de la soirée fut convivial, bien que les deux garçons ne regrettassent leur contact perdu sans se l'avouer.

Deux semaines plus tard, la relation des personnages de Klaus et Stefan avait bien avancée, tout comme celle des deux acteurs.

En effet, ils s'étaient retrouvés maintes et maintes fois essoufflés, dans des positions plus suggestives les unes que les autres, après diverses batailles. Le moindre prétexte était valable pour entrer en contact physique et, même si Klaus et Stefan ne parlaient pas de l'évolution de leur relation, les regards languissants et les sourires charmeurs étaient presque aussi significatifs que les mots, avec l'avantage de ne pouvoir mentir.

Toutes ces conditions faisaient redouter leur prochaine scène aux deux jeunes acteurs. En effet, il s'agissait d'une scène de baiser fougueuse aboutissant d'une longue période de tension insoutenable entre les personnages, d'où la nervosité de ceux qui les incarnaient.

Stefan venait de jouer la dernière réplique avant le baiser tant attendu par les deux jeunes hommes. Certes, ils auraient aimé un premier baiser romantique, dont ils seraient les responsables. Mais, au moins, ils n'avaient pas eu à déclarer leurs sentiments respectifs et, donc, à risquer la rejection.

Les deux acteurs, toujours dans leurs personnages, se lançaient à présent un regard plein de haine, haine qui cachait en réalité le désir brûlant qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Alors, Klaus, le personnage le plus entreprenant puisque le plus expérimenté, plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan avec fougue et une bataille s'engagea pour dominer l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient à présent et aucun des deux acteurs n'entendit le tonitruant « coupé » de la réalisatrice, tout perdus qu'ils étaient dans la passion de leur baiser.

La réalisatrice fit deux autres tentatives, le reste du staff s'y mit ensuite, faisant le plus de bruit possible, se raclant la gorge de la façon la plus indiscrète, laissant volontairement tomber des objets, mais rien n'y fit : Klaus et Stefan restèrent enlacés, obnubilés par les sensations que leur étreinte passionnée avait engendrées.

Après un moment, les témoins involontaires de la naissance du Klefan comprirent qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à reprendre le travail. Ils rentrèrent donc tous chez eux et laissèrent les tourtereaux tout à leur amour.

**AN**** : Voilà la naissance de mon Klefan AU, puisqu'il n'y a quasi aucune chance de voir le Klefan de TVD naître. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne soirée (ou journée),**

**Claire **


End file.
